Coming Home
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: The team goes out for a night of drinks, while Hotch is trying to move on from Haley, will the night lead him to Emily Prentiss?
1. Party In The Bar

**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds story, I'm a huge Emily/Hotch fan, and decided to take a swing at it. This is the beginning of a multi-installation story, but I'm unsure if I want to continue so I'll wait to see what kind of feedback I receive. Leave suggestions and anything else you'd like! Please R&R, this is my first time back in a while!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the show, the characters, etc. **

Hotch exited the elevator to his car. He got the last parking spot, and walked slowly to his car. Hotch reached his grey Ford Escape and turned the key. The cool winter caused Hotch to wait for his car to start. He looked down at his phone, and noticed a new message.

_I've got Jack for the night, it got too late to wait up. Sorry Aaron.  
><em>The text from Haley. It wasn't a new message, he was used to getting these texts from his ex-wife. Hotch wished things had ended differently. However, they hadn't and he had begun to move on, it had been six months since they officially divorced. After a year of not being with his wife, it was time to move on. Traveling seven days a week definitely hindered the ability to date. Hotch let out a deep breath. His phone beeped again, another text message.

_Team's going out to Riley's to celebrate Kevin and Garcia's engagement, come out!_  
>That one was from Emily Prentiss. The whole team had been pushing Hotch to go out since the divorce was finalized, he was in a rut, and they all wanted to help him out of it. Hotch, who no longer had plans for the evening, decided to stop by the bar with the team. Hotch needed to get out of the houe, he'd been starring at the four walls of his apartment for the last year, he needed to get out. Hotch shifted the car into gear and towards his apartment. He needed to shave and change out of his suit before heading out.<p>

Hotch pulled up to his apartment and climbed the stairs up to the his third floor apartment. He walked into his apartment and set down his briefcase. The silence was deafening. Hotch walked to his closet to find a nice button down shirt. He found a black button down, and laid it on his bed. He found a pair of light washed jeans and laid them on the bed beside his shirt. He walked to the bathroom, and climbed into the shower. Once clean shaven, he returned to his outfit, he dressed and sprayed cologne. He grabbed his phone which had another new message.

_Hotch, you better be coming! This is my engagement drink, and you need to be here.  
><em>Penelope Garcia. The spunky technical analyst who could hack into your email before you even typed your password. Hotch admired her, as a person, she always saw the good. Hotch sent back a text that said he was on his way. How could he miss such a special time in her life?

In the meantime at the bar, the rest of the team was enjoying themselves. JJ was dancing close to Will holding a bottle of beer in her hand. Morgan stood in the middle of a group of college aged girls, none of whom seemed able to keep their hands off of Morgan's bulging muscles. Emily was playing pool with Reid and Rossi while the newly engaged couple was sitting alone in a booth.

"Alright Reid, I'm done with kicking your ass at pool. Stick to the things you know like chess and books." Emily teased Reid about his lack of pool skills. Dave laughed quietly at the banter between the two. Reid and Rossi went to join Penelope and Kevin in the booth while Emily headed to the bar.

She couldn't help but wonder if Hotch would show up.  
>"I'll have a strawberry margarita, double the tequila." Emily needed a drink, most of her friends were engaged, married, and with kids, and here she was, single in a bar with her co-workers. It stung her to know that she had wasted eight years undercover, and forming a forced connection with an international criminal. It was hard, but Emily was married to the job. "Here's your drink miss." The bartender smiled at Emily, she handed him a five dollar bill and walked away.<p>

As she walked towards the table she noticed the door open and glanced to her left, and saw Hotch enter the bar. She walked towards him with a smile. "We started to worry you got lost, do you want a beer, my treat!"

Hotch looked Emily up and down, she was wearing a tight fitting black dress, it landed mid thigh and accented her long legs, especially with the red velvet heels. Hotch worked his way back to her face, "That would be great, thanks Emily. You look, um, different, I mean not a bad different." Hotch laughed nervously, why did he feel so awkward talking to Emily outside of her work clothes?

Emily laughed to ease some of the awkward energy. "Thank you, you don't clean up so bad yourself. The rest of the team is sitting in that back booth. I'll get you a beer, and meet you over there." The two went in opposite directions, Emily quickly downed her margarita, the tequila burned as it poured down her throat. She went up to the bar and ordered two bottles of Bud Light and headed back to the booth. Everyone was giving Hotch a hard time for being the last one to arrive.

"We're heading back to the dance floor, come on Will!" JJ grabbed Will by the hand and headed to the dancefloor, the two were dancing front to front hardly leaving any distance between them. Morgan had gotten rid of the crowd and was now dancing close to one young woman.

"I'm going to head out guys, I'm flying out to visit my Mom early tomorrow, enjoy your weekend off!" Reid climbed out of the booth and towards the door.

"Wait up kid, I'm heading out too! See you guys Monday, Congratulations Penelope!" Rossi shook Kevin's hand, and kissed Penelope's cheek. Rossi and Reid walked out the door together leaving Emily, Hotch, Penelope and Kevin in the booth.

"I must have really killed this party." Hotch joked. "Looks like I'm going to have to start drinking more." Hotch flagged down a waitress, "Hello, can I have a round of tequila shots?" Hotch smiled at the rest of the booth, "Who doesn't like tequila?"

Emily smiled, "I'll take some shots!" Emily quickly downed her beer before the tequila shots arrived. The liquor continued to flow at the booth for the next hour, and four tequila shots later, Emily began to feel quite tipsy. Garcia and Kevin had headed to the dancefloor, where Morgan and his dance partner had disappeared.

Emily and Hotch were both rambling on about nothing in particular. Emily couldn't tell you exactly what was being said, but she knew she was already feeling better about herself. She finally had built up enough liquid courage to ask Hotch a question she'd been dying to all night. "Did you wanna dance?

Hotch's stomach dropped, his mind raced a mile a minute. He hadn't danced with a woman in months, much less one as attractive as Emily. "It would be my pleasure." What was he doing, he could hardly separate his left foot from his right. None the less, Emily lead Hotch onto the dancefloor hand in hand. Hotch stood and danced awkwardly unsure of where to put his hands. Emily grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. There was still a large amount of space between the two that needed to be filled, Emily took a step towards Hotch and began dance a little faster. In no time, the two were dancing closely.

About twenty minutes into their dance, JJ came up behind Emily and grabbed her shoulders. Emily quickly spun around to face her friend. JJ smiled slyly, "Don't do anything I would, call me tomorrow or something. We're going to the zoo, but I can't wait to hear about your evening." JJ gave Emily a quick squeeze and headed out with Will and the newly engaged couple.

Emily turned quickly back to Hotch who was exactly where she had left him. A sudden wave of nausea filled Emily's stomach. "I'm not feeling so hot, I think I should go home." Hotch's bright face immediately sunk. He was disappointed but he understood.

"I understand, would you like to share a cab home since we live close? I don't think either of us is in any shape to drive." Hotch smiled and put his hand around Emily's shoulder to which she simply responded, "Let's get out of here."

The pair stood outside the bar, waiting for their cab to arrive. Hotch had his arms around Emily who was shivering. "Emily, I've had a great time with you tonight. Thanks for inviting me." Emily smiled and opened her mouth to respond when a car horn interrupted her. The pair turned to see the cab.

"I think this is us..." Emily said quietly, the two climbed into the backseat of the cab. "I'm going to 4971 Oakland St." The driver nodded and turned the meter on. Emily and Hotch giggled in the back about everything they see. Those tequila shots had quickly caught up on the two. The half hour cab ride seemed to take minutes to the pair.

The car came to a stop in front of Emily's apartment complex. Emily fidgeted to find the words to say what she wanted. Her mind began to wonder until her thoughts were interrupted by Hotch's voice. "We're at your apartment Emily. Are you okay to be alone?" Hotch's voice of concern seemed genuine, just like the look on his face.

Emily quickly blurted out. "Do you wanna come upstairs with me?"


	2. Heading Home

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback to those of you who left reviews, and thank you to anyone who reads it. I'm open to any suggestions, and comments so please leave them and enjoy. I'm going to try and update in the next few days, but life is looking pretty crazy already!**

How could Hotch turn away from Emily, I mean, she was drunk and needed a companion. Hotch wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to her. "Yes, I'll come up and take care of you."

Emily smiled. Hotch was coming upstairs, to her apartment. Emily stomach was suddenly in tighter knots and she felt as though her heart was about to jump out of her throat. Hotch handed the driver some cash and opened the door. Hotch climbed out first and held out a hand to help Emily out of the car.

"Thanks Hotch. I really appreciate this." Emily realized her hand was still in Hotch's, she didn't want to let go. It felt so right holding his hand, and he didn't seem to be against it. Emily used her free hand to dig through her purse and find her keys. After a small search she found the key. Emily began to fidget with the key, she couldn't seem to get the key into the lock.

Hotch laughed at Emily's struggle. Hotch pulled his free hand from Emily's. "Let me help you with that." Hotch grabbed the key from Emily and turned the lock. Emily let out a nervous laugh and grabbed back the keys.

"I guess I maybe a little bit drunker than I thought. How embarrassing, I feel like I'm in college all over again." The pair reached the elevator, and Emily reached out to press the button. The two stood in an awkwardly waiting. The ding of the elevator broke the silence as the pair walked into the elevator. Emily reached out and pressed the 6 button.

She began to feel awkward, the nausea was wearing away, and the nerves began to take over. Emily had convinced herself this would never happen, she would never mix work and her personal life, but with Hotch it felt right.

Hotch stood next to Emily, he hadn't dated in so long, he couldn't even remember what to do. Hotch glanced at Emily who was looking at the doors with a plain face. Hotch reached down and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily turned and smiled, it seemed to be her only expression for the evening.

The doors opened and the two exited the elevator. Emily and Hotch walked out hand in hand. Emily lead him down the hall to apartment 619. Emily still had her keys out and successfully open the door in one try. "Well that was much easier the second time around."

Hotch smiled as Emily walked into the apartment. "Emily I'm sure you're exhausted, let's get you to bed." Emily gave him a funny look. "I mean just to sleep, I'm sorry, that isn't what I meant."

Emily laughed. "Don't worry, it's funny to me. I'm going to go slip into something a little more comfortable, believe it or not these heels aren't as comfortable as they look. If you are hungry, help yourself. I'll be out soon." Emily turned into her bedroom and began to search through her drawers. She was used to sleeping in a ratty t-shirt but couldn't wear that in front of Hotch. She pulled her curly hair, which had begun to lose its curl into a loose ponytail. She found a pair of blue flannel FBI shorts and slipped them on over her lacy panties. She felt comfortable, she dug through her top drawer for a tank top. She found a black one and slipped it over the match bra.

Hotch was brewing a pot of coffee, assuming it would help Emily feel a bit better. He set up the coffee maker and took a seat at the island bar in the center of the kitchen. He couldn't believe he was in Emily's apartment brewing coffee at three in the morning. Hotch checked the coffee which appeared to be done. He found two mugs in the cabinet and filled them with coffee and two sugars, just like Emily liked.

Hotch returned to his seat at the island, and waited for Emily to come out while he nursed his coffee. Emily's doors opened to reveal her in her pajamas. Hotch had seen Emily in a sexy-fitting dress just moments before, but it hadn't excited him as much as her simple pajamas. _Snap out of it. _The voice in his head was loud and clear. He was Emily's boss, he needed to keep his urges in check. However, when Emily spoke, Hotch's doubts were pushed to the back of his mind.

"I swear I don't get like this often. I blame you for buying the tequila. But I feel a little better now. I'm glad you came up with me, its nice having someone here for once." Emily smiled and walked over to her seat at the island. "So how is the bachelor life treating you?"

Under any other circumstance, Hotch would have never indulged this question. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't be in Emily's apartment. There was nothing normal about this night. He'd gone out with the team many times over the years, yet he'd never ended up in one of their apartments. "It's hard to move on, Haley and I were together for a long time, and this job definitely doesn't allow for much time to date." Hotch laughed. "I'm sure you understand. Between the traveling, and the paperwork, I don't know how I could find the time to date."

Emily laughed. "I can identify, trust me. Female FBI agent is a little bit intimidating. I don't want to be tougher than my boyfriend." The dating scene in Quantico was weak, seeing as the town was filled with other FBI agents.

"How's your coffee?" Hotch wanted to turn the subject away from dating. Despite the desire to talk about his divorce, he didn't want to talk about it with Emily, much less at three in the morning. Hotch had already downed his entire cup of coffee.  
>"Oh my coffee is great, but my head is throbbing." The liquor was sneaking back up on Emily. She suddenly had the headache from hell, and the nausea to go with it. "Maybe it's time for me to get some sleep before I do something embarrassing." Emily stood up too quick from her chair and lost her balance, stumbling into the fridge behind her.<p>

Hotch smiled and laughed. "Because that wasn't embarrassing, let me help you to your room." Hotch walked over to Emily and put his hand out to her. Emily grabbed his hand and followed him to her bedroom.

Hotch opened the door and flipped on the light. He noticed the deep purple bedspread, and the black and white pictures of Paris, filled the room. It was beautiful and had romanticized feel to it. "Thanks again for doing this, I know I've said it a million times, but it really means a lot to me… You know you don't have to leave you can stay right?" Emily smiled at Hotch as she crawled under her covers.

Hotch's mind raced faster than his heart. Sleeping in her bed with her would be so inappropriate, not to mention her state of mind. He couldn't take advantage of the opportunity to share a bed with her. "I'll be on the couch, come get me if you need anything." Hotch smiled down at Emily who was currently adjusting. "Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Hotch." Emily rolled over and was almost dead asleep before Hotch walked out of the room. Hotch reached the couch and removed his button down shirt and laid it on the chair, revealing just a white t-shirt underneath. He decided it was best to keep his jeans on just to avoid any awkwardness in the morning. Soon enough, Hotch was asleep too.

A few hours later, though it felt like a few minutes, Hotch was awakened by the beep of his cell phone. One new message. _Great just what I need, I'm definitely not coming into the BAU with this headache._

Hotch flipped open the phone to read the message.  
><em>Jack and I are off to my parent's house for the weekend.. I'll bring him over one day next week. He says he loves you!<br>_A text from Haley, not what he wanted to see the morning after waking up in Emily's apartment. Hotch set his phone on the end table and tried to get back to sleep. After fifteen minutes, of tossing and turning, Hotch gave up and checked his phone again. _8:34. _Emily was still asleep, and Hotch was starving. She'd told him to help himself to whatever food he wanted, so he headed to the kitchen. The food was really lacking, he found some eggs in the fridge and a pan in the cabinet. He made himself a plate, and then made a plate for Emily, who was still in bed. He made some toast to go with the meal and set the plates down.

Emily heard the noise from the kitchen and gently woke up. _Man, I feel like a mess, and my head is killing me. _Emily sat up in bed and reached for her phone which was on the nightstand beside her bed. Two new messages. _Great, who are these from?_

Hey, did you make it home safely?

From Penelope, the seemingly mother of the team who constantly checked up on the others. Emily smiled, and sent back a simple text. _Yep, ill be in bed a good majority of the day, my head is killing me. _She hit send, and went onto read text message number two.

_Hey Em, so whered you end up sleeping last night? Better yet, was it alone ;)  
><em>JJ, she enjoyed teasing Emily every chance she could. Last night obviously was no exception. Emily laughed out loud at the text.  
><em>In my own bed, alone, sorry to disappoint.<br>_Well technically she did sleep alone last night, and she definitely slept in her own bed. JJ didn't need to know that she and Hotch had shared a cab home; much less that he slept in front room. _Oh crap, he's still out there right now. I've gotta make myself a little more presentable. _Emily bounced out of bed and into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, and applied some deodorant. She looked in the mirror to see her mascara had run down her face, she washed off her make up and let her hair down and gave it a quick combing.

Emily checked the mirror one more time before heading out to greet Hotch. _Not perfect, but it'll do. _Emily sighed and checked her phone one last time, nothing new, before she headed out. She walked out quietly and saw Hotch making toast. "I don't think my stove has ever been used before." Hotch spun around to see Emily, who looked great. "Since you already took care of food what would you like to drink?" Emily looked through the fridge, "Your only options are water or coffee. Sorry as you can see, I'm not big on groceries."

"Coffee sounds great. How are you feeling this morning? Did you sleep through the night?" Hotch cut his eggs while Emily brewed the coffee. She was moving slow, definitely feeling some pain from the night before.

Emily's head was killing her and each movement she made took a lot out of her. "I have the headache from hell, and my body aches all over. But besides that, I'm good." Once the coffee started brewing she returned to her chair at the island. She picked at the eggs. _No way am I eating those, they will not taste good coming up a second time. _Emily picked up a piece of toast and ate it dry, not the best taste, but it was a safe hangover food. "Thank you for making breakfast, that was really sweet. In fact staying over here last night was sweet, and I apologize for getting that wasted. Tequila sneaks up on you. Can I make it up to you today?" Emily stood up and poured the coffee into two mugs and added sugar to them. Once the drinks were complete, she returned to her seat.

Hotch turned to Emily and grabbed his coffee. "You really don't need to make it up to me, it wasn't a big deal for me to stay over, I'm glad I could help out. Thank you for getting me to loosen up last night, I ha.." Hotch paused, was he really ready to confide in Emily about his feelings. He wasn't drunk, and it felt like the time was right. "…I haven't been out in a long time, and last night definitely showed me how possible it is to move on." Hotch was now starring down at his coffee.

"Hotch, you're a great guy, if you really put yourself out there, you would be taken in a second. Not to mention, I'm glad you came out. It was nice to not listen to Reid tell me random statistics all night." Emily rested her hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I think last night was what we both really needed."

Hotch turned and looked at Emily. She was smiling so brightly at him and her words felt so genuine. Hotch began to open his mouth when all the sudden Emily leaned in and their lips collided.


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: I appreciate everyone who has been reviewing and everyone who's been reading and I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! For all you Hotch/Emily shippers, I wrote a new songfic about them so check that out if you'd like! Enjoy this update!**

* * *

><p>Emily backed off first, her face covered in shock and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I dont know what happened." There was an awkward silence that Emily anxiously waited for Hotch to break it.<p>

Hotch's mind was racing faster than his heart. No words were coming to him. "Don't worry, I think we both just lost a little bit of control. I'm sorry Emily." After Hotch's last sentence, silence took over the whole apartment.

"I'm sorry, no, it was my fault. It just felt so right." Emily was longing for more, even aching. "Sorry I've been out of the dating game for so long, I just didn't know what to do." Emily knew she was talking too much, and she wanted to stop and hear what Hotch had to say, to see if he was feeling the same way.

Hotch laughed lightly. "I know how you feel. It's been quite some time for me as well. Divorce doesn't exactly help you date, contrary to popular belief." Hotch hadn't wanted to stop either, he was just so shocked it had happened. "I just feel funny, I mean, I'm your boss, and I need to stay unbiased towards the team." _Right now, that's easier said than done. I'm dying to see what she's been hiding for all these years. _Hotch found himself getting excited picturing Emily naked, he needed to stop.

"I mean, I can't deny that I have feelings towards you, and that I find you extremely attractive." Emily wanted to take the sentence back right away, she may have misinterpreted Hotch's last sentence. _Well I already showed half of my hand, I might as well play all my cards. _"Besides, I wouldn't tell anyone..." Emily gave Hotch a sly smile and waited for a response. _God please say something, I can hardly hold my head up. _Emily held her smile and watched Hotch search for the words.

"Emily, I believe that would be against policy…" Hotch saw Emily's face drop, he could read the disappointment all over her face like a book. "…but I don't see how I could turn you down." Hotch began to run his hand along Emily's smooth thighs. He felt her skin rise to goose bumps, her muscles tensed up as he moved his hand higher along her thigh. "Are you nervous or something?"

Hotch smiled mischievously at Emily. _Crap, now that Hotch was finally making a move Emily wasn't sure how to capitalize on it. _"I'm a little nervous, I mean, I haven't had a lot of male contact lately." Emily pushed Hotch's hand off her leg and stood up before taking a seat on Hotch's lap so the two sat face to face. "Why Aaron, are you afraid you can't handle it?" Hotch put his hand tightly around Emily's waist.

"Me? Afraid? You know that's not possible. So how long has it been Emily? It's been well over a year for me, and I'm pretty ready right now, as I'm sure you can feel." Emily could feel the growing bulge between Hotch's legs.

"Oh I don't know Aaron, about nine months. I'm just a little nervous." Hotch's face hardened, and he was having trouble hiding his disappointment.

"Emily, if you're nervous, we really don't have to do this. I've been waiting long enough, it's not like I couldn't wait longer." Hotch began to gently kiss Emily's neck and lightly nibble on her ear while small moans escaped her mouth.

"ooo, well I don't think I want to wait for you, I want to finish what we've started." Emily was gently rubbing her body against Hotch's groin. "And I'm pretty sure you only offered to wait to be a gentleman, and I appreciate that but I'd rather take you in my bedroom for some fun."

Suddenly Hotch scooped up Emily's whose legs were now wrapped around him. "No, I'm going to take you to the bedroom Emily." Hotch began to carry Emily through the bedroom, he bumped the wall and began to kiss Emily passionately.

"Hotch, to the bedroom now, please." Emily managed to squeeze out this sentence between kisses. Hotch began to walk carry Emily towards the bedroom again. Hotch gently pushed the door open and throw Emily on the bed and climbed on top of her, the two began to kiss passionately and their hands began to explore.

Soon enough, there was no clothing left between the two and they found themselves having passionate, hungry sex. The type both had desperately needed for months. Once they had both reached a climax, the two were laying in bed while Emily rested her head on Hotch's bare chest. "That was definitely amazing. I can't believe I've been missing out on this for the last three years." Emily began to run her fingers along Hotch's chest. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you have in the last couple of hours."

Hotch was suddenly embarrassed. Was his unhappiness that apparent? "Well I guess it must be you, considering you're the only person besides Jack that I smile around." Hotch leaned down and kissed her head. She really was beautiful, even underneath her clothes, he couldn't find a single flaw in her physique.

Emily had a goofy grin on her face, she felt like so special, a feeling she had only felt a handful of times in her life. "Well I'm glad I can do that for you. It's nice seeing your dimples for once." Emily reached up and pinched his cheeks as Hotch pulled away blushing.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Hotch's hand was rubbing Emily's back gently as he spoke. Emily tried to think of a good idea. _Well I wouldn't be opposed to staying here all day… _

"We could order food, and rent a movie or something, or go to eat, or anything." Emily smiled. "I think staying in would be best. I mean, neither of us would want to be spotted by anyone we know, and this isn't a very big city."

Hotch sighed loudly. _She was right; they were pretty limited in their options. But he felt like he had to take her out. _"I guess we're staying in then…" Emily had a big smile on her face. _Apparently she wanted to stay in, and he wasn't opposed to that. _"Would you like to rent that new Natalie Portman movie? I can't remember what it's called."

"No Strings Attached?" Emily had seen the movie months ago in theatres with JJ and Garcia, but she couldn't bear to tell Hotch that. "I heard that one's pretty good, let's rent it." Emily sat up in bed and stood up still not wearing any clothes. Hotch couldn't help himself from looking at her, she was beautiful and he usually had a hard time not looking at her while she was clothed.

Emily walked across the room and put on Hotch's dress shirt. She buttoned two buttons in the middle, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black boyshort panties and pulled them on. Emily turned around to catch Hotch watching her every move. "Sorry Emily, you're just so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of you." Hotch was embarrassed that she had caught him.

Emily felt her cheeks redden. Hotch was such a sweet man, he always seemed so distant towards her, she had worked with him for over three years and they had few conversations about anything besides work. "Thanks Hotch, you don't look so bad yourself." Emily walked over to the bed in her new outfit. Seeing Emily wearing his shirt gave him a big sense of accomplishment which he couldn't explain. "Now would you like to get dressed so we can go watch the movie?"

Hotch stood up and put his boxers on. "Yes we can." Emily grabbed Hotch's hand and lead him to the living room. She grabbed the remote and took a seat next to Hotch. In no time, the movie was on the TV. Emily laid down and rested her head on Hotch's leg while she sprawled across the couch. Hotch began to gently caress Emily's back. The pair stayed this way until the movie ended nearly two hours later.

"That was funny, I didn't expect it to be like that." Hotch spoke first about the film. Emily had shifted awkwardly during some of the scenes, probably due to the parallels in her own life. Hotch decided it would be best if he spoke first. "Would you like to get some dinner? I'm starving."

"Sure, would you like to order a pizza?" Emily stood up to grab a menu from a local pizza parlor. "What kind of pizza do you like? Do you like Hawaiian Pizza?" Emily grabbed her phone and walked back to the couch. She had a new message from JJ which she chose to ignore for the time being.

"That sounds good." Hotch sat back on the couch and listened to Emily order the pizza. The past twenty four hours seemed unreal. He had slept with Emily Prentiss, a member of his team. Hotch wished things had been different. _Well we definitely can't make this a regular thing; both of us would lose our jobs. But seeing Emily in his shirt definitely made Hotch want to put the past twenty-four hours on replay._

"Do you want to split a bottle of wine? I may not have much food, but I always have some wine on hand." Emily had hung up the phone while Hotch's mind wandered. "I still have a headache and I hear more alcohol is the best way to get rid of a hangover."

Hotch laughed lightly. "I don't know about the best way, but I hear it helps. I could go for some wine." Emily walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some glasses. It had been a long time since she needed two glasses. _I can't believe Hotch is still here. Most guys just leave after the sex, yet he stayed for dinner and a movie. _Emily was impressed that Hotch stayed, she knew he wasn't the type to run out but it was just what she was used to.

While the two waited for the pizza, they began to make small talk about their families, work and their co-workers. Within the hour, the bell was ringing. Emily jumped up, and grabbed her wallet from her bag. "I'll get it." She walked over to the door, got the pizza, and walked back to the couch with it.

"I love Hawaiian pizza, it's my favorite." Emily started to eat her pizza. "I usually just get cheese with the team because that's all anyone else ever orders." Emily noticed Hotch's face. "Don't profile that." Emily laughed lightly and took a sip of wine. _Why am I so nervous? I just slept with him, yet I'm more self conscious actually talking to him._

Hotch laughed. "I won't profile you, as long as you don't profile me." _All you could profile me as is some unhappy, divorcee who usually doesn't see his son. _That wasn't definitely not what he needed Emily to see him as that; he drank some wine to ease his nerves.

"That's fair." Emily was still sipping her wine slowly. The two continued to talk about work, their team and Jack until only a few pieces of pizza remained. "Well that pizza went quickly, I guess we didn't eat much of breakfast." Emily smiled and looked at the plates still sitting on her table. Emily flipped through the channels to find something on TV. "Would you like to pick what to watch?"

Hotch grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. He stumbled onto some Dateline special, and left the channel on. "There isn't very much to pick from, and I'm kind of exhausted, want to clean up and head to sleep?"

Emily was instantly excited. Not only had Hotch stayed one night, but now he was going to stay for a second night. _Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Things like this never happen to me. _"That sounds perfect to me, you know you don't have to stay if you don't want to right?" _Crap, why did I say that, I want him to stay, I'm an idiot._

"I would like to stay, I mean, I don't want to impose, but I know we're both off tomorrow and I don't really have any big plans." Hotch felt like he was imposing. _Maybe Emily didn't want him here after all. Well this is just awkward…_

"No, please stay, I'd love some company." Emily smiled and stood up. She began to throw the pizza crust into the box. "Do you mind bringing the wine and glasses into the kitchen?"

Hotch smiled and picked up what Emily had missed. The two playfully joked around while they cleaned up and loaded the dishes. Hotch couldn't help but feel happy right now. "Are you ready to head to your room Ms. Prentiss?" Hotch put his hand out which Emily grabbed.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Emily smiled back at Hotch who led her into the bedroom. Emily took the lead once they reached the bedroom and crawled into bed first. Hotch awkwardly stood outside the bed. "Well sir, are you going to join me in bed?" Emily smiled seductively at Hotch.

"Of course, I'm coming now." Hotch climbed into bed on top of Emily. He began to gently kiss Emily's neck while running his hands along the sides of her body. The passion between them began to intensify when Emily pushed Hotch off and climbed on top of him.

"You had your turn to be aggressive, I want mine." Emily began to run her hands and mouth all over his body. In no time, Hotch and Emily found themselves having sex again. This time it was much rougher, and much less awkward. The two knew what to expect from one another, and had an idea of what each other liked. The sex itself lasted much longer and was more intense for each of them.

Once they finished, Emily rolled off and Hotch curled up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Emily, can we talk about something?" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! Please review, PM me any suggestions, anything! You guys are amazing!**


	4. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I'm sorry that the whole chapter before this was bold, silly formatting! Thanks for all the hits to the last chapter, it was great to see how many people are reading and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Keep reviewing and giving me some ideas of what you want!**

**Special thanks goes out to greengirl82, thank you for your help with this update!**

Emily's mind went into a state of panic. _Those dreaded words, can we talk? What had gone wrong, she thought things were perfect, she must be mistaken. Crap, stay cool. _"Sure, what's wrong?"

Hotch realized that this wasn't the best time, but it was something they needed to figure out before they put it off too long. "I know this is miserable timing, but what's going to happen at work? I don't want either of us to get in trouble or have anything bad happen as a result."

Emily began to think. She'd never been in a situation like this, she never crossed the professional line, but now that she had, she needed to deal with the consequences. "I don't know… Obviously, I don't think we should tell anyone about this weekend." Emily wasn't sure what he wanted to here.

"Well of course, we don't need Garcia and JJ in our business." Hotch squeezed Emily tighter. "I've had a lot of fun this weekend, more than I have in a really long time." Hotch gently kissed along Emily's back.

Emily's body began to tingle as she felt Hotch's lips press against her skin. "Me too, I'm glad I've gotten to spend so much time with you." Emily squeezed her hands against Hotch's. She knew their relationship or whatever this was couldn't go past the weekend. It killed her to know she had found a great guy that she couldn't pursue romantically. "I wish things were different." Emily said aloud softly.

"I do too, but things don't have to change that much." Hotch had stopped kissing her back to respond. Emily who had a confused look on her face had spun around to look at him. "Well Emily, I think as long as it stays out of the office, we could handle it."

Emily's heart had just exploded. _Hotch wanted her, he really did. Someone please wake me up from this dream! This can't be happening. _Emily remained calm on the outside. "You know you don't have to do this? I mean just because we slept together, doesn't mean we need to go past tonight. I'd definitely love if we did but don't feel pressured." _Why do I do that? Why did I just give him the option to walk away, man I really am an idiot sometimes._

"Emily, I don't know what I want between us yet, but I know I don't want it end here." Hotch leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead. "Either way, I'd like to spend more time with you and get to know you better." Hotch was mentally kicking himself for being so dense. _How could I have missed Emily who had been standing in front of me since my divorce? Hell, she was even there during my separation._

He was so sweet, Emily was so happy they had spent these few days together. "The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner." Emily buried her head in Hotch's shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "You've been great, and I've really enjoyed myself."

Hotch squeezed Emily back. "I'm glad we talked about this, but let's get to sleep." Emily nodded and then gently kissed Hotch's lips. "Goodnight Emily." Emily flipped over and Hotch pressed up against her wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Goodnight Aaron."

Hotch smiled to himself, he loved hearing her call him Aaron, instead of Hotch and sir. Hotch laid awake and thought about Emily. She had really impressed him this weekend without trying, she's beautiful, smart, and obviously understands the job.

Emily began to lightly snore, and once Hotch knew she was asleep, he quickly drifted off to sleep. The two stayed cuddled against each other the entire night. Neither of them woke up until late the next morning. Emily woke up first and stretched herself awake and Hotch must have woken up to her movement. "Good morning beautiful." Hotch leaned down and kissed Emily's head.

"Good morning." Emily rolled over and smiled at Hotch. "I kind of need to take a shower, I feel less than fresh." Emily climbed out of bed and began to strip down. Hotch laid in bed watching. "Well are you joining me or not?" Emily gave him a naughty smile, and walked towards her bathroom.

Hotch quickly jumped out of bed and stripped down to join Emily in the shower. Her confidence was irresistible, she knew it too. Hotch walked towards the bathroom, where Emily was already in the shower.

The two spent the next hour in the shower, until the hot water ran out. When they got out, Emily slowly pulled on a pair of grey yoga pants, and an over sized black tank top. Hotch then realized he had no clean clothes left at Emily's. "Emily, would you like to head over to my place for the day? I need something to wear."

Emily had only been to Hotch's twice, and each time, she'd hardly passed the entryway and now he was inviting her inside. _Man, I must be on another planet or something. _"Why do you need clothes?" Emily had used her sexiest voice and was watching Hotch's reaction. "Just kidding, we can go whenever you're ready. I'll drive since my car's here." Emily grabbed her go bag, brushed her teeth and applied some light make up and the two headed down to the parking garage beneath her building.

In ten minutes, they arrived at Hotch's door and Emily followed him inside. The walls were decorated with pictures of Jack, mostly alone, but a few with Jack and him. Emily also noted a few with Haley and Jack. Hotch's voice brought Emily back to the real world. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right out. Don't forget, no profiling me." Hotch disappeared through a door, presumably his bedroom and Emily took a seat on the couch. There were work files covering the coffee table, of course Emily's apartment was the same, she just kept them in her office away from public view. Emily flipped on the TV and began to watch MTV, it was Emily's guilty pleasure.

In about fifteen minutes, Hotch returned wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Sorry to keep you waiting, what are you watching?" Emily quickly flipped the channel before Hotch could see what channel she was on.

"Oh there wasn't much on so I've just been channel surfing." Emily turned the TV off. "Come sit down with me." Emily patted the couch next to her, and Hotch took the seat, wrapping his arm around Emily. "Let's talk about stuff besides work. Where did you grow up?"

Hotch smiled. "I grew up just outside of Chesapeake, VA, how about you?" Emily began to ramble on about living in Italy, France, Germany, and even the Ukraine. She explained her mother's job with the embassy and how she never really had a place to call home.

"Interesting, what's the worst thing you did as a teenager? I'm sure you caused plenty of trouble." Hotch questioned Emily who seemed to shift uncomfortably. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"No, I will. But I don't tell many people so you better feel special." Hotch smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. "Well since we were always moving around, it was really hard to fit in. Especially at 15, all you want to do is fit in, and I was determined to fit in. I slept with a boy, just to fit in and ended up pregnant." Emily let out a deep sigh and whispered. "There's no way I could have had a baby at 15, so I got an abortion." Emily's eyes began to well up with tears and Hotch squeezed her tightly. "Try not to look at me different."

"Emily, you're the same woman you always have been to me, regardless of what you just told me. It's okay Emily." Hotch was rubbing her back gently and squeezing as she pulled back from him and looked him in the eye.

"Let's hear your worst teenage act. I'm sure it's not going to be on my level." Emily wiped her eyes and smiled. It felt good to tell Hotch that, and to know that he still accepted her for it.

"No it's not, but it's still bad. I was sixteen when I met Haley, and I was taken with her. Soon enough, we began dating, and it was instantly serious. Well by the time we were 17, we were regularly having sex." Hotch let out a light chuckle. "Well, Haley was really involved in theatre, and one day after school, we snuck down to the storage rooms to fool around, and ended up getting caught by the theatre director." Emily began to laugh hysterically; she could never see Hotch being that adventurous, much less getting caught.

"No way! That's too funny, I needed to hear something like that." Emily and Hotch continued to laugh while Emily teased him for a few minutes. The laughter began to die down and Emily realized it was her turn to ask a question. "Do you miss her?"

Hotch wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I just wish things had ended differently. I almost wish something would have gone wrong. Haley is a great woman, and she's Jack's mother. I will always love her for that, but as a couple, I think we both just had different things we wanted and the end was almost inevitable as we got older." Hotch smiled. "But I'm glad that I can finally see what I've been missing out on."

Emily smiled. It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped to hear, but it wasn't the worst thing she could have heard. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you guys, but she gave you a beautiful son, and she's a great woman." Emily hugged Hotch who squeezed her back.

"Emily, I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you." Hotch said quietly and Emily pulled back slightly. "You never deserved the way I've treated you. You're an amazing woman, a great profiler, and I'm sorry for doubting that. I'm just glad that I can finally apologize for it." Hotch smiled at Emily and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "I really hope you can forgive me."

Emily pulled her lips back. "Well I am kissing you aren't I? Obviously I can forgive you." Emily pushed Hotch back and the two began to kiss passionately. After about twenty minutes of this, Emily lifted herself off and stood up. "Hotch, I'm hungry."

Hotch sat up and laughed. "I can't believe you stopped kissing me to tell me you're hungry. What would you like to eat?" Hotch stood up and grabbed Emily's hand, leading her towards the kitchen. "I have groceries so I can cook for you, or we can order food or do anything."

"Hmmm… well would you like to make spaghetti?" Emily questioned. "I could boil the water, and you could make the sauce." Hotch smiled at Emily and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"You've got a deal." The two began to cook their late lunch, and continued their getting to know each other questions. The two learned about each Alma matters, past jobs, places they'd lived and their friends.

After dinner was done, the two sat at Hotch's dining table. "So you dated the same woman, all through high school, AND college?" Emily was shocked; she wasn't great with commitment, especially during college, also known as her wild years.

"Mostly, yeah. I mean freshman year of college, we spent like six months apart, just making sure that we really wanted to be together." Hotch smiled. "And yes, those were definitely what I would call my wild days."

Emily laughed. "I'd call all four years of college my wild days, they were great. Sometimes I do wish I had at least tried to find a boyfriend though. I always ran from the commitment guys." Emily thought about all of her college nights, well at least the ones she could remember. "Than once I was done with my masters, I joined the CIA and spent almost ten years with them."

Hotch laughed. "Well the CIA is basically like being married, especially if you're undercover. It's not like you get to have your own life. Were you undercover for most of it?"

Emily shifted a little uncomfortably, she knew she couldn't tell Hotch the details but she didn't want to lie to him either. "I spent two years working in an office and then I spent eight years undercover gathering intel on the IRA."

Hotch knew to end the questioning there and turned the conversation to lighter topics. "So you had your wild days huh? That's quite a change from the Emily I know now." Emily laughed and playfully slapped his chest. "Well I guess not too much, I mean I did see you're naughty side this morning." Hotch leaned in and kissed Emily heavily while she kissed him back.

Their time together was wearing down quickly and soon enough, they were going to have to return to work and reality. There was a silent agreement between the two that they needed to make the most of their time together. Emily scooted off her chair and onto Hotch's lap. "I'm not hungry anymore. Wanna clean up these plates and go lay in bed?" Hotch lifted Emily off of him and stood up.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan." The two went to work on the dishes and clearing their plates. The wrapped up the leftovers and tucked them away into the fridge and headed towards the bathroom. It was still early and neither were ready to sleep, but laying in bed and talking always felt better.

Once safely cuddled in bed, the two began to speak about all the countries which Emily had lived in. Soon enough, that conversation soon grew dry also. "Aaron, what do you actually think is going to happen tomorrow at the BAU? I know we talked about telling people, but just out of curiosity, what do you expect?"

Hotch's cool demeanor quickly hardened when he remembered they were less than twelve hours away from reality. "I don't know, everyone will tease you about getting so drunk on Friday. They will ask if went home with anyone. And everyone will leave me alone, except maybe Dave." Emily squeezed his hand.

"Well that was all obvious, I mean, we're just pretending nothing happened right? That Friday we just shared a cab home, and that we went to our separate apartments and didn't see each other again?" Emily wanted to confide in her girlfriends about her recent affairs, however, she understood that they couldn't tell anyone about what happened.

"I mean Emily, I would love to be able to act like this, but I think its best that we pretend like nothing happened, just to keep suspicion down." Hotch was holding Emily closely. "How about you get some sleep, and we figure all of that out tomorrow?"

Emily rolled over and kissed Hotch's cheek. "Goodnight Aaron, we can figure everything out in the morning when we actually have to face reality." Emily was still tightly squeezing Hotch's hand. Hotch leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear. "Goodnight Emily." He leaned down and kissed her head and the two quickly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Back in the Office

**A/N: This is a pretty long update, I probably won't update for a few days! But please keep reviewing, thank you everyone for all the great feedback, you guys are truly great! Please enjoy!**

Aaron woke up around the same time he always did. Emily was still asleep, and he waited for her to wake up. After about a half hour, she began to move around and wake up. Emily rolled over and noticed how awake Hotch was. "Good morning, how long have you been up?" Emily smiled up at Hotch.

"Oh not long, I just didn't want to wake you up by getting up." Hotch leaned down and kissed Emily gently. "I'm getting in the shower, if you'd like to join me, you're more than welcome." Hotch slowly climbed out of bed and stretched on his way to the bathroom.

Emily was having a tough time getting out of bed. She knew as soon as she showered and put on her work clothes that their weekend was over. _Did this weekend really go ALREADY? _Emily groaned as she climbed out of bed and joined Hotch in the shower. The two were finished quickly and headed to bedroom to get ready for work. Emily pulled out black dress pants, a black dress jacket, and a white v neck. She dressed quickly, and saw Hotch pull on a black suit and white button down.

"You look great Emily. I don't know how I'll be able to focus on work." Hotch was looking Emily up and down. He always knew she was attractive; she was a naturally beautiful woman. However, now that Hotch knew what was underneath her clothes, he could hardly keep focused on her voice.

"Oh hush, I've dressed like this for years and you never took notice before." Emily quickly put in a pair of stud earrings, and began to work on her makeup while Hotch worked on tying a black tie around his collar.

"I've always noticed you Prentiss; I just never said anything before." Hotch's tie was quickly finished, he'd gotten used to tying it on his own since Haley left him. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he headed over to Emily who was applying mascara to her top lashes. He leaned down and kissed her. "You really are beautiful Emily."

Emily felt her cheeks turn a rosy, pink. "Thank you, but stop you're making blush Aaron!" Emily finished her makeup and turned to face Hotch. "Can we get breakfast please, I'm starving."

Emily walked past Hotch and into the kitchen. "Emily, would you want to go get something to eat at that little diner down the road?" Hotch knew it was out in public but he was sick of eating at home. "We could say you're car is in the shop and I picked you up for work."

Emily smiled at him. "Sure, that sounds delicious." _Great, the lies were already beginning. How long could the two of them keep up this charade? _ "Let me just grab my go bag and we can head out." Emily quickly disappeared and reappeared with her go bag in no time. The two took the elevator down to the parking garage and climbed into Hotch's car.

When they arrived at the diner, it was empty. The two were seated in a booth alone in the back and quickly placed their order.

"Hotch, this weekend has been great. I really appreciate you taking care of me, and for staying the whole weekend." Emily reached across and gently squeezed Hotch's hand. "I'm just sad it has to come to an end so soon."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand back before pulling his away. "I'm sorry it has to end too, but I promise we'll get to spend more time together alone soon." Their plates arrived and the two began to eat and make small conversation between bites. Once their breakfast was done, the two drove to the BAU and parted ways; Hotch up to his office, and Emily into the break room to make some coffee.

While Emily brewed a pot of coffee, she heard footsteps. _Great the rest of the team, I'm a terrible liar, and I'm not ready to lie. _"Prentiss I heard you had a wild night after I left." Emily spun around to see Derek Morgan standing behind her.

"Oh Derek Morgan, you disappeared with a stranger halfway through the night and you were never seen again until now." Morgan laughed lightly and he continued his attention on Emily.

"Oh we aren't talking about me. And she wasn't a stranger by the end of the night." Emily groaned and made a disgusted face. "Besides, I heard you were lovin' on my boy Hotch after a few rounds of tequila."

Emily's cheeks heated up. _Crap, I forgot all about the bar, this is too obvious, we're busted already. Might as well try to lie. _"Well we all know Hotch's has been in a slump, we just danced for a while and then we both headed home." Emily laughed nervously. "And before you can say it, I mean to our two separate homes."

Morgan laughed. "You sure there was nothing more than dancing between you two." Emily rolled her eyes at Morgan walked into the bullpen where Reid was sitting at his desk. 

Reid spoke before Emily could even sit at her desk. "I didn't think you were here Emily, I didn't see your car in the garage." _Damn you and your outrageous observations Reid._

"My check engine light turned on this weekend and I dropped it off at the shop this morning." Emily quickly sat down and buried her face in folder before anyone could question her further.

"Oh well how'd you get to work?" Reid's questioning may have been innocent to him, but she knew Morgan was eavesdropping, eagerly waiting to her Emily's response.

"Well Hotch only lives like three blocks from me, so I asked him if he could pick me up from the mechanic this morning and he just drove me to work." Emily spoke quickly and tried to keep her answers short.

"Damn girl, I thought it was just a dance." Morgan may have just been teasing but it was really getting to Emily.

"It was just a dance, I was drunk and hardly even remember. Please get off my back." Emily stormed off to the bathroom before Morgan could make another smart ass comment. Once safely in the bathroom, Emily took a seat on the counter. _She wanted so badly to talk to someone, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about her past weekend._

Emily's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, in walked Penelope Garcia. "Hey Buttercup, why are you sitting in here?" Garcia walked over to the mirrors and began to touch up her makeup.

"Oh Morgan's just giving me a hard time about the bar on Friday." Emily sighed heavily. "I just needed a minute away from all the boys." Emily watched as Garcia delicately applied bright pink lipstick, and lip liner.

"Oh that chocolate god, he really needs to learn when to keep his mouth closed." Garcia put her lipliner back in her purse. "Don't let the boys get to you, don't even answer them. They will go crazy in silence." 

Emily jumped off the counter. "Thanks Penelope, I guess I should go get some work done. If you have any free time later, come visit me. I'll need some female interaction after a full day with the boys."

"Hey Emily, before you go, how was your weekend?" Penelope looked away from her reflection and turned back to Emily.

"It was good Penelope; do I even want to know about yours?" Emily smiled at Penelope, imagining that it was a stay in bed weekend for the newly engaged tech girl.

"Oh Emily, I could make a porn star blush if I divulged my weekend dish. Now get back to work love." Penelope turned back to her reflection.

Emily quickly returned to her desk and began reading over some case files. She needed to send some consults to a few departments before the day was over. Emily began typing away on her computer, completely unaware of what was going on around her. Suddenly, Emily heard JJ call her name from her office and motion for her to come up to her office. _Great another interrogation._

Emily glumly climbed the stairs and walked the longest catwalk she ever had, past Hotch's door. _Man did she envy him; he was clear from the taunting and teasing. _Emily smiled and waved at Rossi whose door was open. Upon reaching JJ's door, she walked in and closed it behind her.

"Emily, how was your weekend?" JJ's question seemed innocent enough, and absent of the lingering question Emily knew she was dying to ask.

"It was nice, relaxing." Emily sighed. "Before you can ask, no I didn't go home with Hotch on Friday, we shared a cab back to our separate apartments and I haven't seen him since." Emily knew JJ could read liars, but Emily was a pretty good liar.

"I wasn't going to ask, we already talked Friday, well Saturday morning. I just wanted to make sure Morgan was leaving you alone." JJ looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Emily.

"Thanks JJ, I can handle him. I just needed some air from him." Emily laughed lightly. "Besides, Morgan's just a dog. If he's getting some, he assumes everyone else is."

Both women laughed at Emily's joke. "Well Em, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. If you need an escape, my door will be open all day." JJ looked down at the stack of files she had to overlook. "Mondays really do suck."

"That they do. I'll let you get some work done." Emily stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for checking up on me JJ." Emily quickly walked down to her desk and began to work on her consults. The bullpen was silent as all the agents worked to finish up on their cases.

Emily had finished about half of her consults and realized how hungry she was. Reid, Morgan, and Rossi had already gone out for lunch and JJ and Garcia were heating up food in the break room. _Great I didn't bring lunch to work with me so I have to order in or go out. _Emily walked up the stairs and up to Hotch's office. She knocked and waited until Hotch motioned for her to come in before entering.

"Hey, were you hungry at all?" Emily took a seat in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "I know neither of us brought lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to go get something with me." Emily suddenly felt nervous, as if all the confidence she had built up this weekend was suddenly gone.

"Sure, but I have a ton of work to do, mind if I bring along some case files?" Hotch finally looked up from his paper and gave Emily a quick smile.

"No, I definitely don't. I might do the same; I have so many consults I need to have done before I get home tonight." Emily stood up. "Would you like to leave now?"

Hotch also stood up. "That's fine." Hotch packed up his work and walked over to Emily, lightly grazing her arm. Even that small amount of physical contact made Emily's heart beat speed up.

The two walked over to a local diner and chatted slowly over lunch. Their conversation focused on the teasing Emily had ensued all morning at the hands of Derek Morgan. Emily was complaining about how Hotch was so above reproach, despite getting equally as intoxicated as Emily. However, being with Hotch for lunch helped her feel better about their weekend together. Once they had paid their bill the two began to walk back to the BAU reluctantly.

A block or so away from the FBI building, Hotch quickly ducked through an alley, Emily was confused but followed Hotch, who pushed her against the concrete wall next to them and leaned against her. "Emily, I've been replaying this weekend in my mind all day." Hotch kissed Emily aggressively.

"Oh me too, it was definitely worth all of the teasing I received." Emily and Hotch continued to make out for a few more minutes before Emily pushed Hotch back. "Okay, let's get back before anymore suspicion is brought upon us."

When arriving at the BAU, it was back to reality. Hotch headed up to his office and Emily took a seat at her desk. Not much work was being done, Emily's mind continued to wonder back to Hotch and their weekend together. Emily was almost done with her consults; of course she dumped a few extra files onto Reid's desk. _He could read 20,000 words a minute; he could do some extra work. _Emily finished up her work and headed up to Hotch's office and poked her head in. "Hey how's your work coming?"

"I just have a few more reports to finish up, are you done for the day?" Hotch looked up at Emily's who was leaning against the wall. Hotch noticed Emily's empty hands.

"Yes, I think I'm going to head back to my apartment." Emily walked further into the office. "I'm just going to take a cab home, that way you can get some work done." Emily turned to walk away.

"Hey Prentiss…?" Emily spun around, slightly disappointed that he had neglected to call her Emily. "Your car is still at my apartment, let me drive you to my place, I can work from home tonight." Emily smiled at Hotch, despite her disappointment, she was glad they'd get to spend more time together.

"Okay, well I'm going to go gather some stuff from my desk, and then we can head out Hotch." Emily put a large emphasis on the 'Hotch'; she wanted to get back at him for calling her Prentiss. She quickly walked out of his office and down to her desk.

The two left the BAU shortly after Emily's visit to his office. The drive home was quiet with just the radio playing quietly in the background. Upon arriving at Hotch's apartment, Emily silently walked over to her car, and Hotch followed slowly behind Emily. "So do you think everyone bought our little act?" Hotch's voice broke the silence.

"I don't really know, honestly, I have my doubts. But I don't think anyone will bring it up again." Emily reached the driver's side door and turned back to Hotch. "I'm going to head home for the night. I have a few errands I have to run."

Hotch couldn't hide his disappointment with Emily's statement. "Okay, I understand. Please call me later or something. I'm going to miss sleeping with you tonight." Hotch saw Emily's shocked expression and answered quickly. "I meant literally sleeping next to you, though I will definitely miss the other kind of sleeping together too."

Emily playfully slapped Hotch's chest. "I'm sure that's what you meant. I'll talk to you later Aaron." Emily wrapped her arms loosely around Hotch's neck and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss.

"I look forward to it Emily." Hotch kissed her back and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Good-Bye Emily." Hotch let her go and grabbed her hand, not wanting to let go. "I'll talk to you later Aaron."

Emily opened her car and climbed in, Aaron moved back, and watched as Emily drove away. The two shared a quick wave before Emily disappeared out of the garage. Once they went their separate ways, Hotch quickly typed up his reports on his last few cases, and called Jack. He spoke to him about preschool and about Jack's day. Soon enough, Jack yawned into the phone, which brought on the end on of their conversation and Hotch hung up.

Emily decided to go grocery shopping, that way Hotch would be impressed next time he came over and looked through her fridge. Emily headed home and put in a load of laundry and ran herself a bubble bath. After a nice relaxing bath, she climbed out and heard her phone ringing. _Aaron Hotcher.  
><em>

Emily quickly flipped the phone open. "Hello, what good timing you have, I just climbed out of my bubble bath." Emily put on her bathrobe and was wrapping her hair in a towel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to call and say Hi, and hear how your day was going." Emily's stomach suddenly felt weightless, she was on cloud nine. Not only had Hotch stuck around, but he was calling the next night. _Pinch me, I must be dreaming. _"I finished up all my files and I called Jack since I didn't see him this weekend."

"I'm sure he was excited to hear from you. I went and got some shopping done, cleaned up my apartment, and then hopped in the bathtub, and now I'm talking to you." Emily laid down on her bed, she always hated weekends off, it made Mondays much harder. "I'm so tired, I don't know why but Mondays make me so tired."

"I'm sorry Emily. I'll let you get ready for bed. I just had one question. Would you want to come over tomorrow and watch the Virginia Tech game?" Hotch waited anxiously for a response, he thought getting through the week separately would be easy, but he was dying to be alone with Emily.

"I would love to come over tomorrow." Emily's heart exploded. She could hardly wait until work was over tomorrow. "I'm going to get ready and head to bed. I will see you tomorrow morning."

There was a brief silence. "Sounds good, Goodnight Emily." Hotch spoke softly into the phone, he had wanted to talk much longer but he knew that tomorrow they would have the chance. "Goodnight Aaron." With that the conversation ended.

The next day at work, Hotch arrived much earlier than anybody else. There was hardly anybody in the office as he took his seat at his desk and began his work day. Shortly after, Dave poked his head in. "Good morning Aaron, did you want to grab lunch together later?"

"Yeah that should work out Dave. Come in and get me when you're ready to go." Hotch looked up from his paperwork as Dave quickly pulled his head out of the door way and ducked into his own office. Hotch anxiously looked down at the bullpen, Morgan had walked in and set her things down. Hotch sighed heavily. He wanted to just see Emily. He looked back down at his paperwork and looked up every few minutes for Emily.

Once Emily walked in, Hotch couldn't look away from her, she was wearing a light blue v-neck and grey slacks. _Man, she looked great. _Hotch wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall and have his way with her. _Focus, focus, she's not a piece of meat_. Hotch kept his eyes on Emily, hoping she'd look up sensing his eyes fixed on her.

After a few minutes, Emily hadn't looked up so Hotch decided to return to his paperwork. After a few minutes of pretending to work, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Hotch shouted at the door.

Emily appeared in front of him and closed the door behind her. "Good morning Aaron, I missed you last night." _God had he missed her, he could hardly get the image of her taking a bubble bath out of his head. _

"I missed you too beautiful." Hotch watched as Emily's cheeks turn a rosy, pink. "I'm excited for tonight, if you wanted to stay over tonight, you're more than welcome."

Emily smiled. Of course she was staying over, Hotch would have had to physically thrown her out of his apartment. "I was planning on it. I'll let you get some work done so you can be mine all night. I'll be over after work." Emily quickly walked out of the office and began counting the hours after school.

Hotch smiled to himself. He quickly got back to work and vowed to finish the files on his desk before the day was over. After a few hours, his power work session was interrupted by Dave's knock at the door. "Ready to go get some lunch?" 

Hotch had entirely forgotten about his lunch plans with Dave. "Sure let me just type up this last sentence and then I'll be ready." Hotch stood up and the two left the BAU.

They ate at the same diner he and Emily had the day before. "So how was your weekend Aaron? Did you spend it with Jack?" Dave's questions were innocent; he hadn't even been at the bar while he and Emily began their escapade.

"No, Haley took him up to her parent's house this weekend. So I just had a nice weekend to myself. How about you?" Hotch slowly sipped his drink.

"Oh I just went out with an old friend on Saturday and then took care of some stuff on Sunday." Dave looked over at Hotch. "Why are you all smiles today?"

Hotch suddenly got nervous, was he truly that unhappy all the time? "Oh no reason, I just spoke with Jack last night and I've felt much better about our relationship lately." Hotch felt bad lying to Dave, who was one of his closest friends.

Dave nodded, acknowledging that he believed Hotch's lie. The two continued to eat and made small talk about life. In no time, their food was gone and the bill arrived. The two paid and headed back to the BAU where they parted ways and got back to their own offices.

Emily was still sitting in the break room with JJ and Garcia. The women were eating their usual lunches around the table and talking about life. "Oh my gosh though, Will was so frisky this weekend. I could hardly get him to give me a second to breath." JJ spoke quickly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the attention but after a full day with Henry, sometimes I just want to get some sleep."

"Oh peanut, please don't put me down like that. Kevin and I just entered our engaged phase. After Friday night, we barely got out of bed once. I loved every minute of it." Penelope laughed and turned to Emily.

"Oh girls, as much as I wish I could indulge your stories, I don't kiss and tell." Emily smiled coyly. "Of course, I don't kiss at all lately so there aren't many stories to tell."

"Oh poor Emily, Kevin has some great friends I could set you up with." Garcia spoke hopefully, she hated that Emily was the only woman without a man at the BAU.

"Ohhh, PG, I don't do blind dates or set ups. Besides, I'm still trying to find someone on my own, and I haven't lost all hope." Emily smiled at her friends. "Now ladies, I'm going to walk away from this gab fest and get some actual work done."

Emily walked back to her desk and laughed to herself. Of course, lying to her friends was hard, but having a secret lover was slightly exhilarating for her. Emily quickly worked through her paperwork so she could get home and prepare for her evening.

Once her workday was over, Emily headed home and packed herself a bag of clothing and things she'd need for work in the morning. Once everything was packed, she raced over to Hotch's apartment building; she parked beside his car and took the elevator up to his apartment. Upon arriving at the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Hotch quickly opened the door and lead her in. "Hello Emily, you look great." Hotch gently kissed Emily's forehead. "The game starts in forty minutes, and I made us some dinner. Nothing fancy, just some mac and cheese."

Emily smiled and walked into the kitchen where the noodles were cooking on the stove. "How sweet, you made me mac and cheese out of a box." Emily teased Hotch's poor choice in dinner. 

"Oh I can make something else… I just didn't want to make a meal that would take too long." Hotch was gently stirring the noodles.

"I'm just messing with you, macaroni is perfect!" Emily smiled and took a seat at the table. They spoke about the game. "I think VA Tech is going to get their butts kicked, how about you?"

"I don't know Prentiss… the Gators have been slacking lately, it could go either way." Hotch finished up the macaroni and brought it to the table.

Emily and Hotch ate quickly in the kitchen before heading into the living room to watch the game. Once their plates were clear, they cleaned up the dishes and headed to the living. They turned the game on in time to catch the coin toss. Right before opening kickoff, there was a knock on Hotch's door. Emily gave Hotch a confused look. "I'm just as confused, I don't know who would be here." Hotch got up and walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw an unwanted visitor.

**A/N 2: Don't worry I'll try not to keep you guys on edge for too long! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Surprise Visit

**A/N: Sorry this update took forever, life kind of took over, and then writer's block took over, don't worry I didn't forget though! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys truly are amazing and I appreciate it! Keep reviewing please!**

Hotch's mind went into panic mode. He backed off the peephole and checked once again. _Yes, Haley was definitely outside his door carrying his son, and yes, Emily was definitely in his living room. _Hotch opened the door quickly, "Haley what's going on? Do you need something?"

"Aaron, I said I was bringing Jack over one night this week. You aren't busy right?" Jack was half asleep in Haley's arms. Hotch looked at Haley, who was wearing a black dress and strappy heels. "I have plans tonight, but Jessica will be over tomorrow to watch him so just drop him off." 

"Aaron are you…" Emily stepped into the hallway where she saw Haley. _What the hell was going on? Why was she here? _"Hello Haley, you look great." Emily looked the blonde up and down, she really did look great. It wasn't difficult to make Emily doubt how attracted Hotch could be to her. The women had two different hair colors, different physiques, and seemingly no similarities. Haley's dress could have made any woman feel self conscious.

"Thanks Emily, what are you doing here?" Haley seemed very confused and Emily's face turned to confusion. She had no clue how to answer, should she tell her she'd been sleeping with her ex husband or just going over a case? 

"Emily and I were watching the game, let me take Jack so you can get going." Hotch lifted Jack out of Haley's arms as Jack gently shook himself awake. "Daddy? Can I watch TV?" Jack was suddenly full of energy. "Miss Prentiss!" Jack ran over and hugged Emily.

"Hey Buddy, let's go watch some TV, say goodbye to Mommy." Jack ran over to Haley who leaned down to kiss his head, and suddenly Jack was back with Emily, and the two headed into the living room hand in hand.

"What's she really doing here Aaron?" Haley crossed her arms in front of her and watched Hotch shift uncomfortably. "We were married for a long time, and I can tell you're lying to me." Haley's tone was harsh and almost angry. 

"Honestly Haley, it's not your business. I didn't ask where you're going, even though you are presumably going on a date." Haley shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps with one of the men you brought around while I was away for work." There was a long silence between the two when Haley finally broke it. 

"Aaron… I never meant to hurt you… I was just alone…" Haley tried to stammer out the rest of her words but Hotch put his hand up to her.

"Look, I don't want to hear about all the men you slept with while we were together." Hotch sighed heavily. "In all those years, I never crossed that line, ever. I never even came close to it. I had plenty of opportunities, but I always walked away because of you."

Haley took a step towards Hotch. "I'm sorry Aaron, I really do love you. Your job is just too much for me to deal with." Haley leaned it to kiss Hotch's cheek, and he stepped to the side. 

"Haley, don't… you should go." Hotch walked to the door and held it open for her. "You left me, and you can't just come here and stir up old history." 

Haley's face formed a frown. "You know, you guys deserve each other. Have fun tonight Aaron." Haley briskly walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Aaron stood stunned for a minute before heading back into the living room. He looked over to the couch where Jack was talking Emily's ear off about his day in preschool. Emily's smile seemed so bright and genuine as Jack continued to talk on, without a need for air. 

"Hey everyone." Hotch walked over and sat next to Jack on the couch. "How's it going buddy?" Hotch put his arm around Jack and squeezed him tightly. 

"I'm good Daddy, I'm happy Miss Emily's here!" Jack turned and hugged Emily. "She's my favorite. Miss Emily, can we watch Cars? Pleaseeee!"

Emily looked over at Hotch who nodded to Emily. "Sure thing Jack." Emily turned on the movie and the three continued to talk and laugh until the last half hour when Jack got quiet and curled up in Emily's lap. Emily and Hotch continued to watch the end of the movie before deciding what to do. 

"He's so cute Aaron, do you want to carry him to bed or should I?" Emily was rubbing Jack's back gently while he quietly snored. 

"I'll take him, wait a minute while I put him to bed." Hotch gently scooped Jack off and disappeared down the hall, presumably to Jack's bedroom. Emily carefully straightened up her clothes and cleared the cups of soda they had drunk during the movie. As she returned Hotch was returning to the living room. "Did he wake up at all?" Emily asked quietly as she returned to her seat on the sofa. 

"No, he was out like a light. I'm so sorry about everything tonight. I didn't know Haley was bringing him over, and I couldn't say no." Hotch sat next to Emily and gently rested his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry Emily."

"Aaron, I love Jack, it was no bother at all. It was a really fun night." Emily pursed her lips and looked down before shifting slightly. "Was everything okay with Haley? I know you two haven't been divorced very long, and I'm sure it's hard to see each other moving on." 

Hotch let out a deep sigh and put his hand on Emily's chin, pulling her face towards his. "Emily, it doesn't matter what Haley says. She cheated on me, and she lost her right to have any control over what I say or do." Hotch pressed his lips gently against Emily's and pulled away. "Not to mention, I'm with you now and I'm much happier than I have been in a long time." 

Emily smiled up at Hotch. "You're too sweet." Emily wrapped her arms around the back of Hotch's neck to deepen the kiss as she climbed onto his lap. The kissing quickly heated up and she could feel Hotch's excitement pressing against her. "Aaron, we should stop, and I should go." Emily began to lift herself up when Hotch firmly put her hands on her hips. "Emily, it's not even ten yet, you don't have to leave." 

Emily sighed. "Aaron, your son is in the next room. We can't do this." Emily's nerve weakened as Hotch gently kissed her neck, and ran his hands along her body. Emily's head hung back as she quietly moaned in pleasure. 

Hotch disconnected from her neck for a second and looked into her eyes. "Emily, you know we don't have to do that, I'm completely okay with just fooling around." Hotch went to kiss her neck again when she pulled back. 

"Aaron Hotchner, did you just say 'fooling around'?" Emily laughed as she teased him. "I never took you as one who was into 'fooling around', it seems very high school." Emily laughed quietly again and tightly wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck. 

"Well Ms. Prentiss, believe it or not, I was once in high school and I was very into fooling around then, and am still very into fooling around now." Hotch tightened his grip around Emily's waist, tightly gripping her. Emily leaned into Hotch's lips and the two tongues began to gently intertwine initially, and progressively got more aggressive. Their hands began to explore one another's bodies painfully slow. Hotch's quickly lifted Emily's shirt over her head and started to fidget with the clasp on her bra. 

"Aaron..?" Emily panted quietly between moans. "Aaron, hey?" Emily's voice questioned as he continued to work on the bra clasp ignoring her voice. "Aaron, stop and listen to me." Emily placed both her hands on his face to gain his attention. "I know you are used to having a son, and having sex while he's home. But I'm not, and I don't feel totally comfortable." Emily noticed the disappointment in Hotch's face as she reached down to get her shirt. "I'm sorry." 

Emily stood up and straightened her shirt and hair. "I'm going to go now, I will see you tomorrow at work." The disappointment that Emily was feeling must have been apparent in her voice because Hotch grabbed her hand, and pulled her back gently.

"Emily, it's okay that you feel that way. I would never want you to be uncomfortable. I really enjoyed spending time with you and Jack tonight, it was such a breath of fresh air to be relaxed. Thank you for that." Hotch stood up and kissed Emily's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow at work, get home safely."

"I had fun tonight too, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll call you once I'm home." Emily softly kissed Hotch on the lips and headed out.

Hotch quickly cleaned up and headed to his room before Emily called. The two spoke for a half an hour before Emily began to yawn and the pair said their goodnights. Once off the phone, Hotch crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. 

In the morning Hotch, woke up to Jack crawling into bed with him to say good morning. The two relaxed in bed for a half hour before deciding to make waffles for breakfast before Jack returned to Haley's for the day. The two hit the road and quickly arrived at Haley's house. Hotch knocked on the door and Haley opened, Jack quickly ran into the house and up to his playroom. 

"Haley, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Hotch shifted uncomfortably and smiled at her. The previous night's argument was fresh in his mind, and he was sure she hadn't forgotten. 

"Well I would hate to have any assumptions about me spending nights with men." Haley spat back. He could tell she was upset, it was a ton he had heard plenty of times. 

"Haley, just cut it out. We haven't been together for a while; it's natural that we both move on. We still have Jack to take care of, so let's be civil to one another okay?" Hotch reached out and put his hand on Haley's shoulder. 

"You're right Aaron. I think I was just surprised that you were dating, I kind of always hoped…" Haley sighed heavily before her sentence ended. "Never mind. I just didn't know that you were dating Emily." 

Hotch chuckled lightly. "Well, it's still new. Literally brand new." Hotch shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sure you don't want to hear the details, and I know I don't want to hear the details about your romantic rendezvous." 

Haley smiled. "You're right, I don't want to hear about it. That's private." Haley looked down at her watch. "Aaron, it's 7:45, you better get going or you'll be late." 

Hotch quickly pulled his hand back before speaking. "Damn it, tell the little man I love him, he took off too fast." Haley and Hotch each said a simple goodbye before heading their two separate directions and continuing their separate days. 

Emily sat outside Hotch's office waiting to hear about his morning with Haley since he hadn't sent her message yet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she pretended to read over a case file while she waited. Her mind began to wander when a woman's voice snapped her back to reality. 

"Hey Em, what are you doing up here? Looking for me?" JJ smiled as she paused in front of Emily. "Or are you waiting for Hotch?" JJ raised an eyebrow and shot Emily a knowing smile. 

"Um, yeah. I'm waiting for Hotch, I need to, um, well I need his advice on a case." Emily's voice was nervous, she could tell JJ somehow figured out her secret. 

"Right, Emily, I'm not as blind as the boys, I know something happened at the bar." JJ leaned in closely. "Note to self, keep Emily's tequila intake to a minimum." 

Emily sighed heavily. "Please don't tell anyone Jayje. I'm not ready for all the teasing yet." Emily closed the folder and looked at JJ. "I'm serious, please keep this between us." 

JJ sighed before she smiled. "Fine, but only if you eat lunch with me and divulge the dirty details of your encounter with the mysterious unit chief." JJ heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Hotch. She quickly winked at Emily. "See you around noon." She nodded to Hotch and quickly walked to her desk. 

"Good Morning Emily, what was that about?" Hotch raised a questioning eyebrow as he opened his office. 

"Oh nothing, you know JJ. She's loves to tease me about men." Emily lied, well only partially. She wasn't ready to tell Hotch that their steamy romance had been discovered. Emily followed behind Hotch into his office and closed the door behind her. "What happened with Haley this morning?" 

Hotch set his briefcase on his desk and took a seat behind his desk. "We've reached a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' point in our relationship. Thankfully, I don't need to hear her gush about other men. Plus, she doesn't need to know what we do." Emily smiled and gently touched Hotch's hand which was resting on his desk.

"I agree, besides details could probably make a porn star blush." Emily winked quickly before pulling her hand back. "Well I'm going to let you get to work. I'm sure I'll see you soon enough." Emily turned and walked out of the office and began to work on the files piling up on her desk. Soon enough, everyone began to disappear for lunch and Emily reluctantly headed up to JJ's office with her microwave lunch all warmed up.

"Hey Jayje." Emily noticed the blonde was sitting behind her desk with her lunch already neatly set up in front of her. Emily shut the door behind her, and took the seat across from JJ.

"Oh hey Emily." JJ hardly looked up from the file in front of her to Emily. "Garcia's eating with Kevin, I figured you wouldn't want the gossip queen to know all your dirty secrets." JJ finally closed the file and looked up at Emily. "So do tell, how did this happen?" 

Emily sighed. "Well, as you know, we were both far too intoxicated to drive home that night, so we took a cab together, and once it pulled up at my apartment, I invited Hotch upstairs because I felt super sick." Emily took a bite of her food, knowing she was reaching a turning point in her story. 

"Please tell you didn't get sick while he was there. Oh my gosh, that would be so humiliating, puking in front of your boss would suck." JJ smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. "Anyways, so of course he came upstairs." 

Emily giggled between chews. "Yes, he came upstairs to take care of me. We had a cup of coffee and he ended up sleeping on my couch, it was so sweet, while I slept in bed. In the morning, we made breakfast, and we just sort of, well you know, we kissed…" Emily paused. "Of course, one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together, quite a few times. It was amazing, hands down, the best sex I've ever had." 

JJ's mouth hung open in shock. "So you're dry spell's officially over, and you kept it in the office." JJ laughed lightly. "Jeez Em, couldn't you get someone who wasn't your boss?"

Emily laughed. "Hey, you didn't keep it out of the office. I believe we did work with Will… But whose keeping track?" Emily's last comment made the pair burst out in laughter. 

"So where does that leave you two?" JJ said seriously. "Are you guys just casually sleeping together, dating, or was this a onetime deal?" 

Emily shifted slightly. "We're figuring that out. We're just getting to know each other and seeing where that leads us."

JJ nodded with understanding. "Just make sure you don't get pregnant like I did, because that's definitely not how you want to get to know someone."

The two women began to laugh as their lunch was drawing to an end, and they were faced with the impending horrors of their jobs yet again. Emily stood up and headed towards the door. "Remember, not a word to anyone, or I'll have to spill the dirty details of you and Will." JJ nodded and motioned that her lips were sealed and Emily headed out of the office.


End file.
